


Love is Made for More than One Person

by theseathemoonandthestars



Series: Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Trials of Apollo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars
Summary: Soulmates aren’t your other half. People are whole on their own.But they love you, and they complement you. The ones who love you the most are marked in some way or another. Physically or mentally, there’s always a connection, always a soul mark.How do people usually find them?Percy isn’t sure, but he’s young and there’s plenty of time to figure out how he shares love.Oh, and he also saves the world once or twice along the way.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s me. I’m on a soulmate plunge and a Percy Jackson plunge so here we are.
> 
> Some of the events might not be totally chronological, but I did my best sticking to canon.
> 
> I wrote this on my iPad so apologies for weird formatting.
> 
> I just wrote this and did minimal edits so good luck reading. It’s also pretty choppy in parts. There might be some misspellings or bad grammar but just ignore it please and thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave comments and reviews!

Percy had a blue cookie on the inside of his wrist

It wasn’t a real cookie, of course. It was just an image that had been there for as long as he could remember.

Which wasn’t a long time, seeing as how he was only 4 years old. He asked his mom where the thing came from, because none of the kids at his preschool had one like it. Sally pulled Percy onto her lap.

“Percy,” she said, smoothing out his hair. “This is what’s called a soulmate mark.”

She went on to explain that many people could show their love in more ways than just words. There were tattoos, handprints from touching for the first time, timers leading down to the second they met, hearing each other’s thoughts, seeing what each other write on their skin, and all sorts of others. Each person had their own unique set.

Now individual people usually had more than one. After all, who can only share their love with one person? Soulmates didn’t complete a person, people were already whole on their own. No, soulmates were deeper than that, complementing a core aspect of someone.

Some soulmates were friends, some were married, and some were related. Some people even had soul marks for celebrities, although it was rarely reciprocated. There were even a few rare cases of someone’s enemy was their soulmate, destined to be tied to each other. Sally rolled up her sleeve, showing Percy an identical cookie. She smiled warmly.

“See, Percy? We’re soulmates. I love you so much and always will.”

Percy smiled and cuddled into her chest, examine her wrist. He looked up at her.

“So you and Daddy were soulmates?” He asked. Sally’s smile faltered for a moment, before her soft smile returned.

“Oh, no. He had no soul marks. His only true love was the sea.” she said wistfully, with no hint of ill-will in her voice. “But love isn’t restricted to soulmates. Soulmates are just those who are, or will be closest to you in life.”

Percy scrunched up his face. “Gabe isn’t one of your soulmates, right?” he said. Gabe Ugliano. Ugh. Smelly Gabe was the most recent addition to the Jackson household, and he reeked so much that Percy could barely stand to be in the same room as him. He wasn’t sure what his mom saw in him, much less why they would get married of all things.

Sally’s smile faltered again, “It’s complicated, honey.” she said. She brought out a bag of candy, giving a pack of m&ms to him. The thought of soulmates was whisked from his mind as he happily munched on them.

~~~

Percy was about 7 when he woke up in the middle of the night itching all over. He turned on his lamp and glanced at his arms for a split second before giving a loud scream.

Sally almost immediately burst in the room. Through the hallway Percy could hear Gabe cursing him out.

“Percy, what happened?” his mom asked, smoothing over his hair. Percy couldn’t speak, but gestured to his arms, which were popping up new itchy bumps every second.

“Mom they hurt.” he whined, itching at them. Sally looked at his arms quizzically.

“Those look like spider bites.” she said. She walked to the bathroom and returned with some soothing cream. “I wonder how you got them.” she said, spreading the cream over them. Percy shrugged, but then an idea came to his head.

“My it’s another one of my soulmates?” he asked excitedly. Sally took a pause.

“This might be a pain and scar sharing one. I’m sorry sweetie.” she said sympathetically, smoothing his hair. Percy just shook his head.

“It’s okay mom! When we meet I’ll make sure we don’t get hurt anymore! We can protect each other!” he said excitedly. Sally smiled.

“You’re such a kind boy, Percy. Never change.” she ruffled his hair once more, turned his lamp off, and gently closed the door.

The bites were gone by the next morning, but the same thing would happen the next couple of nights. Percy just kept the anti-itch in his room so that he wouldn’t bother his mom. She had to much to worry about with Gabe to need Percy adding more stress.

Finally, the spider bites stopped, but little cuts and bruises would show up on his arms and knees every now and then.

A few months later, Percy was doodling in his notebook at school. The words on the whiteboard made no sense to him, so he didn’t bother trying to read them.

Then a sudden aching pain deep in his heart ricocheted throughout his body, causing him to fall out of his chair with a yell. His teacher stopped the lesson, and after a trip to the nurses office Percy was sympathetically sent home. Sally stood outside of his school in her Sweet on America uniform, and just hugged him tightly.

“It’s the spider girl, I know it.” murmured Percy as he collapsed into her arms.

The spider soulmate would always prove to be an interesting one.

~~~

Percy is 10 when he figures out why it’s a blue cookie.

Gabe had just started a fight he couldn’t win. He was so unimaginative. Sally had been making the dinners blue for a week, and today she had placed a still piping-hot plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of Percy. Not just any cookies. Blue ones. Percy smiled at his mom through a mouthful of blue dough and melted chocolate chips.

~~~

Percy had less soulmates than kids his age. It was hard to bond with anyone when you never stayed anywhere longer than a year. He had his mom, he had the spider girl, and he just realized he had two more: letters the he supposed were real words on the bottom of his feet. He couldn’t read it, of course, the dyslexia made it impossible. He hadn’t even realized that he had them because the were on the bottom of his freaking feet. They were also in cursive, which meant that Percy was probably not going to be able to figure out what they said for a long time.

It was nice to know he had more soulmates out there, he thought to himself as he and his class were drying their shoes and socks, and toweling off from taking an unplanned swim in the aquarium. That’s how he found out about the soulmates on his feet, after peeling off his soaked socks. Yuck.

“Jackson. Get over here now.” said his teacher with a stern face. Percy just sighed. He really thought that the lever was for curtains. Why have a removable catwalk anyway?

~~~

Yancy Academy wasn’t all that bad, considering most of the kids were snobby brats who basically bought themselves out of time in juvie.

His roommate, Grover, was pretty alright. He seemed weirdly in tune with nature, and was so nice that Percy had trouble trying to figure out how he’d landed himself at Yancy of all places.

Grover had actually read out Percy’s soul marks for him.

“They’re pretty short, but ones kinda worrying.” he said.

“Well what do they say?” Percy asked, sticking his feet in Grover’s face. Grover scrunched his nose.

“First of all, get your nasty feet away from me man,” shouted Grover, shoving Percy’s feet away from his face. “Second, this one says ‘Who-‘ with a hyphen and everything, and this one says ‘I’m scared’”

Percy put his feet down. “Well I hope scardey-cat is just talking about a movie.” He sighed. He flopped on his bed. He had four soulmates!

“Hey dude, you can’t sleep yet. You have to do well on Mr. Brunner’s next test.” moaned Grover, poking at Percy.

Ugh. Maybe Percy would actually try on this one.

~~~

Percy was 12 when he woke up in a bed, in some kind of infirmary. He could only stare at his wrist in shock. Flashes of his memory started putting puzzle pieces together. Montauk, a storm, Grover was there? He had goat feet? And a bull? Did Percy actually stab it with it’s own horn? His mom-

He choked, holding back tears.

The only reason Percy knew the events hadn’t been a dream was the bright blue cookie that always remained on his wrist was a faded grey. It almost disappeared into his skin. Faded soulmarks never meant anything good.

Grover and Mr. Brunner-Chiron seemed to be mythological creatures. A satyr and a centaur, Which was cool and all, but Percy got distracted upon being introduced to the pretty blonde girl. Annabeth, Chiron called her, a girl who had apparently nursed him back to health. He had faint images of her feeding him something that tasted like liquid cookies, and she had whispered something to him about the solstice.

“You drool when you sleep.” she said. And before Percy could react, she flounced off, her blonde curls flying away.

She returned soon to give Percy a tour of Camp Half-Blood. Which was cool until the big muscly girl called Clarisse tried giving Percy a swirly. Percy instead blew up the bathrooms and Annabeth gave him an odd look.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Percy walked away from the conversation with one thing.  
He really liked how Wise Girl sounded.  
He also liked her reaction every time he said it, usually with a witty retort with something about a Seaweed Brain sprinkled in.

~~~

Man, he hoped his spider-bite soulmate didn’t hate him.

He had gotten all busted up at capture the flag. Clarisse and her goons had practically jumped Percy. He escaped mostly without injury, but Clarisse had managed to get a swipe with her spear, and his cheek was bleeding. Luke (the head counselor of the Hermes cabin, he seemed really cool) had just won, so he was standing at the crest of the small hill next to where he’d fought Clarisse.

The rest of the blue and red teams all seemed to conglomerate in the same area. Where Percy was weirdly enough getting healed by the water in the creek he had fallen into. Then there was a green light, and a trident, and then-

“Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

~~~

Percy had a gut feeling that his spider-bite soulmate probably hated him. He did not have nearly enough demigod training to avoid all, or even half the fights they were getting into. In the last two weeks alone he, Annabeth, and Grover had faced exploding buses, Medusa, several traps, a pink poodle (Percy still shuddered thinking about that one) an exploding arch, animals that they had broken out of cages and left the to roam free the streets of Las Vegas, a weird hotel oh yeah, the freaking UNDERWORLD, and who couldn’t forget a sword fight with the literal god of war.

Percy was pissed though. He has gone all the way to the underworld to get that stupid lightning bolt and it was in his backpack the entire time.

So he was a little peeved with the gods, with Poseidon, but whatever.

At least the little cookie was blue again.

And he no longer had to deal with Gabe, which was a huge plus.

But the horrible feeling of pain coming from his soulmates’s heart, especially right after Luke betrayed camp, almost killing Percy in the process, made Percy feel too guilty about being happy about his mom.

~~~

Percy was 13 when he learned that satyrs could up and create a specific type of soul mark, empathy links, but Grover had utterly failed to mention that to Percy the entire two years that they’d known each other, and one year of knowing about the whole demigod thing.

The empathy link was weird, and usually only occurred in really close siblings, usually twins. Percy got the gist of Grover’s message and sped off to camp.

He was actually happy, because he got to see Annabeth in person again, and not through a picture. He also had a brother, Tyson who was a cyclops? He also went to go rescue Grover from getting married.

It was a really weird summer. There was the whole Tantalus thing, boats manned by skeletons, the Hydra, the other weird monsters, and a cyclops wedding that never was. The mission only got really weird at the end, when the Golden Fleece worked a little too well and a whole girl came out of the pine tree. She coughed and opened her startlingly blue eyes. She looked majorly confused. Percy had a feeling he knew who she was.

“Who-“

“I’m Percy. You’re safe now.”

Later, they laughed about it, because how funny was it that he had a cousin? Who was his soulmate? Zeus and Poseidon hated each other but they’re kids got along really well. Excepting the occasional water vs electricity sparring session.

Thalia had especially laughed at the whole situation when he showed her it was on his feet. His was behind her left ear. Her right ear had more words, but there were so many it kind of got lost in her hairline. Something about attack power.

“Percy you would not believe the amount of confusion I had about this growing up. Like what would the context be. I thought you’d be a social worker or something.” Thalia said with a cackle.

“I’m just surprised Annabeth didn’t bring it up to me about how we were soulmates. You two are soulmates as well, and Percy isn’t that common of a name.”

Thalia smiled. “Annabeth isn’t one to interfere with soulmates. Everything else is a gamble though. Annie really likes to contribute when she doesn’t need to.”

“I heard that!” yelled Annabeth, “And don’t call me Annie!”

Thalia just giggled, then showed off the matching pine tree tattoo she and Annabeth had on their ribs, which Percy had seen a few times on Annabeth after a sparring session where her clothes ripped.

Percy also couldn’t help but notice the LC in trailing letters next to the tree He looked over at Annabeth, and realized she probably had the same letters.

Percy couldn’t explain the weird twisting feeling he had in his gut.

~~~

Percy was 14 when he decided he was never bringing his mom anywhere ever again.

Percy was silently reliving the long car ride and cringing over all the bad baby photos when Annabeth started dancing with him. Then they got separated. He found the DiAngelo kids, who looked scared out of their wits. He yelled out.

“It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you!” the boy, Nico, jumped a bit and slunk back. Percy figured out they weren’t scared of him when Dr. Thorn started fighting him. Percy found it kind of euphoric for a moment. He always disliked teachers and now he was fighting one. A fake teacher, but it was the second demonic teacher that Percy fought. Mrs. Dodds actually showed up in his nightmares a few times during the second semester of Yancy.

Dr. Thorn moved the kids. Percy was talking to Bianca about a plan when Nico mumbled “I’m scared.” under his breath. Percy let out a huge breath and locked eyes with Nico, who immediately understood.

“Let’s talk about that later.” he said, and Nico nodded.

Percy called to Grover through their empathy link, but had no idea if he even heard him.

He supposed it did because Annabeth and Thalia pulled off a plan really quickly. Annabeth invisibly tackled Percy and the kids to the ground and Thalia yelled For Zeus!” as she charged Dr. Thorn with her spear and her shield, Aegis. Nico had another little jump start. Annabeth identified Dr. Thorn as a manticore as he shifted shape. Grover tried to musically trap it with a song.

Nico, upon hearing the word manticore, gave a strong inhale, then let out a long string of words.

“A manticore? He’s got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!” Percy didn’t understand a single word but Thalia paused mid strike, which forced her to narrowly avoid another volley of thorns.

Then everything went wrong. The arrows, Annabeth charging the manticore, going over the cliff. Percy could faintly hear himself yelling for her, this voice going hoarse, but the little girl, who was apparently Artemis, told him that Annabeth was beyond his help.

Bianca forced an explanation from them.

There was a brief explanation of demigods, to which Nico nerded out more with weird babbling about some game.

Then there was Apollo, who was hot.

Then there was a bus crash. Sun crash? In any case Percy couldn’t talk to Nico about the whole soulmate thing for a while.

He was going to, but then he found himself promising Nico that he would protect Bianca on the quest that Percy was technically not on, and he was about to bring up the whole soulmate thing when a crushing weight of pain was forced on his shoulders. Nico ran to get the Apollo kids. Michael Yew asked what was going on as he checked Percy’s temperature.

“It’s one of my soulmates. Pain and scar bond. They’re in trouble.” Percy gasped out. He got lifted and gently tucked into a bed in the infirmary. Percy passed out and had visions of Annabeth, the kind soul she was, take the weight of the sky from Luke.

Annabeth

Annabeth was spider bite soulmate. There was no other reason he’d have that pain.

He set off on the quest with Blackjack, bringing sling a substantial amount of ambrosia and nectar so that he wasn’t passing out from pain.

~~~

Sally had met Mr. Blowfish, sorry, Mr. Blofis, in a writing seminar.

They had developed a soulmate bond of sensing danger for each other, which Sally realized when she saw him narrowly avoid getting stabbed with a pen his deskmate had angrily jabbed into the table.

Percy gave his mom his blessing.

She deserved the world, honestly, but a guy who wasn’t Gabe would do.

~~~

Rachel Elizabeth Dare from the Hoover Dam claimed they were soulmates. She could see their string tied to their respective left pinkies. If he was next to her he could see the faint yellow line extending from his finger to hers. The only other mortal that Percy had a soul mark with was his mom, so he wasn’t sure how to react to a mortal girl.

She could also see Riptide, which was a problem. He tried to convince her otherwise, but it didn’t really seem to take in her head. Percy internally really wished Thalia had taught him The whole Mist trick.

She asked for his name, but before he could really answer saw the weird skeletons they were chasing.

“What kind of name is Percy Gottago?” He heard her mutter to herself as he ran out. Percy realized later that he hadn’t given her a way to contact him.

~~~

Percy didn’t know if the grey streaks counted as a scar, but the fact that is was matching with Annabeth was really cute. Up on Olympus, they compared scars, and he apologized about the scorpion sting, back from his first summer. It was just a pale line on their palms at this point.

“It was probably just as painful for you as it was for me.” he said. Annabeth shook her head with a small laugh.

“It wasn’t as bad as some of the other stupid ways you’ve gotten injured, Seaweed Brain.” she said. She went quiet. “I’m sorry about the whole sky thing.” She whispered.

“Don’t be! I had Blackjack and a load of ambrosia. It was more sore than anything else most of the time.” they giggled together for a while.

The new hunter sat beside him, and blew her single blonde streak out of her hair. Percy jokes that is she dyed it she’d match him and Annabeth.

Thalia told him it was already a soulmark, but looked vaguely uncomfortable so Percy dropped the subject. Thalia was very willing to steer the subject and talk about her other soulmarks.

She told him that the super wordy soulmark on her ear was Nico, and then she showed him her newest soul mark. It was the Huntress constellation, tattooed on her forearm.

“It showed up after she died.” she said morosely. Percy figured she was regretting her snappy attitude with Zoë the whole quest. She punched his arm.

“Don’t miss me too much, Kelp Head.” she said. Percy chuckled.

“I’ll try not to, Pinecone Face.” He said with a small jab to her ribs. She laughed.

The happiness ended on the return to camp. Nico knew about Bianca immediately. Their telepathic bond, their empathy link had broken the moment the automaton killed her.

“You promised!” he yelled. “Percy you promised! You’re the worst soulmate!” He started running away. Percy chased him but the skeletons that had been chasing him since the Smithsonian managed to find him again.

Nico yelled something. “Go away!” to Percy or the skeletons, Percy wasn’t sure who he meant, but the skeletons disappeared into a giant crack in the ground. Nico ran.

“Wait, Nico!” Percy yelled. Nico just disappeared. A son of Hades. An ironic soulmate pair, considering everything, especially with the beef between their parents.

Percy had intense guilt surrounding him. He should’ve done something for Bianca. She should’ve been part of their soulmate group too, as a daughter of Hades.

~~~

Percy was almost 15 when he saw Rachel again. Percy immediately knew that Annabeth was uncomfortable with the idea of him and Rachel being soulmates. Rachel grinned at Annabeth, a hint of knowing in her eyes.

“That yellow line means we’re soulmates too, Annie.”

“Do not call me Annie.”

Annabeth vehemently hated the idea of her and Rachel being connected in any way, but seemed to warm up to her as they navigated the Labyrinth.

Percy saw her visibly relax once Rachel once gone though. His soulmates were funny.

~~~

Percy woke up to a girl muttering something along the lines of “I hate the gods”  
Percy could still feel the goodbye kiss Annabeth had given him and a faint sense of pain, probably from getting blown up in a freaking volcano, when he noticed a pretty girl with auburn hair that was staring down at him.

“You’re my soulmate.” she said, showing her collarbone. A timer of sorts was zeroed out on her. Percy was confused. He didn’t have a timer soulmate. She merely sighed, sat down, and buried her face in her hands.”

“Of course.” she hissed. “The last timer isn’t reciprocated either. Because why would the gods ever care about me.”

Percy was majorly confused. The girl introduced herself as Calypso, and told him about her curse. She had timers littering her body, all zeroed out. But not a single one was reciprocated.

“You were the last one, so I thought-“ she choked on her words. Percy didn’t know what to say, but did his best to comfort her while he healed. On his last day he promised he’d find a way to get back to her, rescue her from her curse. He’d talk to the gods, maybe. She laughed, a tired, dead laugh that had no joy in it.”

“No man finds Ogygia twice.” she said, and pushed his raft out to sea.

~~~

Annabeth had apparently been giving his eulogy when she tackled him with a hug.

“I felt you burn up.” she hissed. “I thought you died, Percy.”

“Well, here I am.”

“Never do that again, Seaweed Brain.”

“I promise, Wise Girl.”

~~~

Percy was a week from turning 16 when he plan he had with Beckendorf went very, very wrong.

Well, it was a success considering the Princess Andromeda was gone.

But returning without him, Silena knew immediately. She sobbed, and told Percy about how they both grew up seeing only shades of grey, but when they met, the world became colorful.

“Charlie made everything so pretty, and now it’s gone, Percy. The colors are gone.” she sobbed. Percy couldn’t prevent himself from crying with her.

~~~

He finally found Grover through their empathy link. He’d been asleep for months, apparently. But Grover opened the doors to the Underworld with his pan flute before absolutely refusing to go down there, especially after the Labryinth. Percy couldn’t really blame him.

Percy thought the whole idea of the Styx was great, if a little dangerous. Honestly he was just happy that Nico forgave him, and didn’t really care about anything else.

“Im only cool with you because Bianca wanted me too.” He grumbled. Percy didn’t really care. He had a different problem.

Percy was figuring he would walk into the Styx, with only the disgusting g pollution of it giving him pause.

Instead he collapsed underwater from the burning pain.

Sorry Annabeth, he thought. He felt a tug on the base of his spine. The water was no longer murky grey, it was clear blue. He heard Annabeth laughing above him.

Silly Seaweed Brain she laughed, pulling him out of the canoe lake with a rope. Suddenly he was on the bank of the Styx.

“Did it work?” asked Nico.

“I think so?” said Percy. After the fought their way from the Underworld, Percy could definitively say that it worked.

Annabeth grilled him about it once he returned to camp. He told her, and she shook her head disapprovingly.

“It’s called the Curse of Achilles for a reason, Percy.” she said.

“Tell me more when I don’t get killed.” He said with a giggle.

~~~

Annabeth had known his weak spot.

He hadn’t told her, but she knew.

Why else would she dive in front of Ethan Nakamura’s knife?

“Nobody touches her!” Percy screamed, ignoring his own pain. The ache seemed to spread. Poison?

“Interesting.” hummed Luke- no, Kronos. Luke was basically dead.

Percy managed to get back to the bed bay. The medic, Will Solace, healed her right up. He crushed Annabeth in a hug.

“Never do that again Wise Girl.”

“Tell me again when I don’t get killed, Seaweed Brain.” she said weakly.

~~~

Apparently sensing danger also increased one’s adrenaline, Percy noted as his mom and Paul killed a bunch of monsters.

Also who knew his mom was so badass? Paul was also freakishly good with a sword.

He figured they were great for each other.

~~~

A side effect of Rachel becoming the oracle was that she could now see everyone’s strings, not just her own. Even if the soulmark wasn’t a string, she could still see the connection. Apparently yellow strings were platonic, blue was familial, black connected enemies, white connected to people who had passed on.

“A lot of people have white strings.” she said sadly. She looked between Percy and Annabeth, and smiled at them. Percy didn’t really want to ask what that meant. He knew it was probably yellow, but looking at Annabeth’s princess curls, he kinda wished it would be red.

~~~

Percy 16th Birthday was way too eventful.

But Kronos was gone, killed by Luke himself. Percy could feel Annabeth’s grief giving him a dull ache in his heart.

But later, when they ate a blue concrete cupcake together, he felt her gried fade. They kissed again, slower than they had under Mt. St. Helens.

They were interrupted when they were ambushed, but was a lot more kissing once they were underwater. It was the best underwater kiss ever.

~~~

Percy thought he was 16. Maybe. It had been a weird couple of days. He knew Lupa had explained soul mates to him, but why did he have the feeling he already knew the soulmate on the other end of the cookie? Maybe it was Annabeth, the only part of his old life he seemed to remember.

Some screeching behind him reminded him that he was running from so,e monsters.

~~~

The guards from Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Frank, had each given him a soul mark when they were giving him a tour. It was a first touch kind of thing. He had been walking between them when the back of his hands brushed against them

Frank left a red mark on Percy’s left hand, and hazel left a deep indigo on his right. He’d left green marks on each of them.

“Oh that’s cool.” he said, breathless. The only other soul mark he knew of was the cookie on his wrist. Hazel fanned herself. She explained that it was only her fourth soul mark, apparently. Frank was her third, a timer expiring over their hearts in the exact same moment.

As soon as she said where they were Percy immediately knew he was going to be third wheeling them.

“You can meet another one of my soulmates too!” said Hazel, later after exploring the temples (including having an awful conversation with Octavian, that was his freaking Panda that had gotten slaughtered)

They were by the temple of Pluto. A dark, scraggly looking kid walked up to them. Percy’s foot burned. He had the nagging sense he knew the kid, but like everything else about his life, he was drawing a blank.

Stupid memory.

“Do I know you?” He asked anyway. The kid shifted before outstretching his hand.

“No. I’m Nico. Nico DiAngelo.”

~~~

When he was talking to Iris in her weird vegan store, she sighed and looked at his hands.

“Sometimes I wish gods could have soul marks.” she said. “Rainbows are so beautiful on skin.”

“It’s just red and purple.” said Percy. Iris laughed.

“It’s still colorful. Just you wait.”

~~~

Up in Alaska, in the dingy room, Hazel told him how she’d never thought she would get to meet Frank.

“I mean, growing up in the thirties, meeting Frank was eighty years away. That’s pretty depressing to a child. My friend Sammy, my first soulmate, was there to comfort me.”

Her eyes turned sad.

“We could see colors with each other, but he’s dead, so the colors are gone.”

Percy had a nagging feeling he once knew someone with the same type of soul mark, but was once again drawing a blank. Some parts were trickling back, thanks to his bet with Phineas. He called his mom and left a voicemail, before riding Arion to the iceberg.

~~~

When Percy got his memories fully back from the gorgons blood, he had a small but strong feeling of wanting to strangle Nico for lying to him. Not Reyna as much, he’d only met her sister once when he was 13, not even her, but she was on thin ice because she knew who he was and didn’t tell her. Which was super uncool of her.

At least he remembered all his soulmates. Annabeth. His mom, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Frank, and Hazel.

He was a little glum, though. He supposed that because his empathy link with Grover was fabricated, it wasn’t really going to come back.

He looked up to see a giant ship in the sky, and tugged Frank and Hazel to meet them.

~~~

So it didn’t go as planned, with the whole blowing up New Rome thing, but Percy had three new soul marks.

He had an orange splatter on his knuckles from punching the possessed kid, Leo, in the face. He felt kind of bad because Leo was going to have a green punch imprint on his face for the rest of time.

The other two kids, Jason and Piper, had left yellow and violet marks respectively when they shook his hand, before the Argo II exploded everything. His green blended with the other colors on their hands.

Annabeth had left blue marks on everyone except Percy. He realized that they all had a color matching to the rainbow, connecting the seven of them.

Frank was red, Leo was orange, Jason was yellow, he was green, Annabeth was blue, Hazel was indigo, and Piper was violet. Frank and Hazel didn’t leave colors with each other, and neither did Annabeth or Percy. Probably because they already had their own soul marks with each other.

Percy figured it was the Fate’s sense of humor. Tie them to each other with a prophecy and a rainbow. Very clever.

Iris knew somehow, didn’t she.

When Jason returned from below decks, sporting an ice pack from where a brick hit his head, Percy realized the black streak in his otherwise blonde hair was familiar.

“Are you close to Thalia?” he asked. Seeing Jason’s face, he clarified “Further than just both being kids of Zeus.” Jason started.

“Uh, yeah. We have the same mom too.” he said. He frowned a little. “How’d you know that?”

Percy gestured to his own hair before realizing his gray streak was gone. Fortunately Jason realized what he meant anyway.

“Oh yeah. The hair.” Jason said absentmindedly, twirling the stand between his fingers.

Percy was about to say something else when Hazel yelled. He rushed over, to where her and Leo were staring at each other. They’d left the color soul mark on each other, but they were also both looking around wildly.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Hazel could only whisper “Sammy” before she rushed away. He turned to Leo, eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know, but I can see color now.” He said, breathless. He turned to examine himself in a window. He noticed the knuckle marks, then noticed Percy’s knuckles.

“Really? On my face?” he groaned.

“Sorry,” Percy shrugged. “That’s green, by the way.”

“Green.” said Leo, touching his face.

~~~

A few days later, after coming back from the supply run, where Percy could swear he still had tar in his hair, Leo and Hazel held a very complicated team meeting. It turned out that Sammy was Leo’s great-grandpa and had somehow given his soul mark with Hazel to Leo.

“So we don’t have two marks with each other.” Hazel explained.

“I just somehow had hers from my bisabuelo.” finished Leo. Coach Hedge snorted.

“I’m so glad satyrs only do empathy links. You humans make everything complicated.” he said as he took a bite out of the can he was holding. Everyone sort of ignored him.

“You guys know this Sammy connection how?” asked Frank, arms crossed.

“Hazel pulled me into the past? We saw her memories but then it was one of mine and like, bisabuelo Sammy said he’d gotten a sign from a lady in a goat skin shawl. He kissed my forehead and then I couldn’t see color.” said Leo.

“That’s complicated as hell, Leo.” said Piper.

Percy was about to agree when his vision went black.

Later, he woke up with a nasty headache and a newfound dislike for eidolons, or whatever they were called.

~~~

Percy really disliked leaving Annabeth alone on her quest, and he especially dislike it when less than an hour later his ankle started throbbing.

It was clearly broken.

Although he didn’t really need his feet considering he, Piper, and Jason were slowly drowning.

When Piper asked him to think of good, pure thoughts, he thought of Annabeth.

~~~

Tartarus was entirely chock-full of pain.

The burn in his esophagus and stomach from that stupid river was doubled by Annabeth’s own pain.

Fighting the arai has nearly destroyed them.

The ghost shield Misery had out on them ached a little too.

When they finally closed the stupid doors, Percy just stared at Annabeth while Pina Colada played on repeat. Percy previously has been neutral on the song, but now he hated it. He blocked it out while looking Annabeth over.

There were so many cuts. The ones that were hers were bloody, the ones that were his were just lines, slicing through her different marks.

Percy knew that it was mirrored on him. He remembered his promise, from when he was seven. About never letting them get hurt again. He hoped that this was the worst for the end of time.

~~~

He heard someone yell about his nose and he clapped his hands to his face.

A single drop of blood fell to the ground.

And Gaea woke up.

~~~

Percy honestly blanked out most of the battle. It was long and arduous, but Reyna had gotten the statue back to camp, the Romans fought with them, and Leo exploded Gaea with a giant, fiery explosion.

The orange on his knuckles faded to almost grey.

He cried.

~~~

Nico’s confession surprised him, but he saw the way he looked at Will Solace.

“What’s your bond?” he asked.

“We can feel each other’s emotions.” Nico said with a rare smile. As he walked away, Percy felt so content.

He had so many soul mates. He felt incredibly loved.

~~~

As soon as Percy held Estelle for the first time, he knew what their soul mark was.

He could feel her emotions, and he knew he would be able to protect her forever.

~~~

When Percy saw his knuckles return to full color, he had one thing on his mind.

He was going to kill Leo Valdez

Then, a few months later, the yellow faded.

And Percy cried.

~~~

When Percy was old, he looked back on his soul marks.

Sally, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Estelle, and even forming one with Paul after he and his mom got married all those years ago. A little blowfish peeked behind his moms cookie. Both had faded, but if Percy concentrated, he swore he could feel the love emanating from each and every one of his marks. He had other marks too, but those were the big ones.

He felt love for all of them too.

After all, love wasn’t meant to be shared with just one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Piper and Jason didn’t have a romantic soul mark because they weren’t really meant to be anything more than close friends.
> 
> Also next chapter I’m just gonna stick in the table and notes I had while writing this. Enjoy!


	2. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My notes from writing this so I could remember which soulmark was whos
> 
> Ignore the terrible grammar

Percy:  
Sally-blue cookie tattoo on the inside of the wrist (Sally has his, and one each for her parents, uncle, and Paul)  
Nico and Thalia-their first words to him on the bottom of his feet “I’m scared” (n) and “who-“ (t)  
Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo-first touches in color (yellow, purple, red, pink, and orange)  
Grover-empathy link (satyrs can create soul marks with people, but only if they share a strong connection)  
Rachel-see below  
Estelle-sharing emotions  
Paul-blowfish tattoo  
Annabeth-sharing pain

Annabeth  
Luke-his initials  
Thalia-pine tree tattoo on her ribs  
Rachel-see below  
Percy-see above

Calypso  
Timers for all the people who have been to Ogygia  
Leo-dragon tattoo

Reyna  
Hylla  
Nico-bond over time, sensing when each other was in danger  
Frank-slowly forming spear tattoo 

Leo  
Calypso-dragon

Hazel  
Nico-first words  
Sammy/Leo-colors  
Frank-timer

Frank  
symbols for his mom and grandma, maybe fire or animal related.  
Reyna-spear tattoo, forming after they work together as praetors.  
Hazel-timer

Nico  
Bianca-empathy link  
Hazel-timer  
Marie-lotus flower?  
Percy:first words “it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you”  
Thalia”For Zeus!”  
Will-share emotions

Thalia  
Jason-blonde streak  
Annabeth:same tattoo.  
Percy-first words “I’m Percy, you’re safe now”  
Nico “a manticore? He’s got three thousand attack power plus five to saving throws!”  
Luke: Initials 

Rachel  
Strings of Fate:she can see how everyone is connected white:passed on red:deeply in love yellow:friends blue:familial black:mortal enemies. Used to only see hers but saw everyone’s after becoming the oracle. No one else can see the connections though unless they’re standing close to each other 

Jason  
Thalia-black streak  
Piper: the seven soul mark

Piper  
Jason-the seven soulmark 

GODS DONT HAVE SOULS AND THEREFORE NO SOULMARKS  
THE SEVEN ALL SHARE THE SAME SOULMARKS FROM TOUCHING FOR THE FIRST TIME, EXCLUDING ROMANTIC COUPLES WHO HAVE THEIR OWN (Frank:red, Leo:orange, Jason:Yellow, Percy:Green, Annabeth:blue Hazel:Indigo, Piper: Violet)(the rainbow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your own ideas! Who did I miss? Also not all of these were mentioned in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So Piper and Jason didn’t have a romantic soul mark because they weren’t really meant to be anything more than close friends.
> 
> Also next chapter I’m just gonna stick in the table Andy notes I had while writing this. Enjoy!


End file.
